<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【2020 Omega桶周】第四天：【AllJay】追捕 by schumann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677939">【2020 Omega桶周】第四天：【AllJay】追捕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann'>schumann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chases, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Tim Drake is a Talon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第四天主题：地球3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>omega Jason Todd week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【2020 Omega桶周】第四天：【AllJay】追捕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>今天和明天的主题应该算是上下篇了，所以今天写的比较短</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰森勉强躲开当头刺下来的短刀，一拳砸在对手鼻梁上，趁着对方鲜血飞溅涕泪横流的当口，再补上一脚把人踹到墙上撞得失去意识。</p>
<p>周围还躺着七八个昏迷不醒的袭击者。</p>
<p>这样的袭击是从三天前开始的。</p>
<p>夜枭发出了悬赏令，活捉红头罩者可以满足其任何一个要求，全哥谭的恶棍都热血上头恨不得自己能成为那个幸运儿。</p>
<p>可惜他们完全不知道红头罩的底细。</p>
<p>夜枭的门徒，前任利爪，死而复生者。</p>
<p>Omega。</p>
<p>杰森•陶德。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰森扶着墙摇摇晃晃离开现场，剧烈的喘息和身体的高热已经快要夺去他的意识，而他不知道还能撑多久。</p>
<p>虽然靠着特殊的训练与抑制剂能够摆脱大部分热潮期造成的影响，但生理反应还是会随着时间的推移愈发剧烈，再加上持续战斗带来的体力消耗和精神紧张，杰森觉得自己已经快要到极限了。</p>
<p>“哎呀？这次好像是我抢先了呢~”</p>
<p>一个鬼魅的声音突然在耳边响起，杰森悚然一惊，拔出匕首向身侧横扫却没有击中任何目标。</p>
<p>“你不愿意回到夜枭身边吗？那么我把你藏起来怎么样？”一个穿着利爪制服的身影慢慢从黑暗中浮现，“我会好好疼爱你的哟~”</p>
<p>不是格雷森，杰森心想，是那个新来的，太好了，也许我还能拼死一搏。</p>
<p>杰森摸上了枪带。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然新的利爪比起格雷森技巧和力量都差得远，但夜枭的门徒已经不可小觑。杰森打空了弹夹，最后还是带着好几处刀伤和骨折侥幸逃脱，也给对方留下了两处枪伤和一条折断的胳膊。</p>
<p>啊，前面就是安全屋了，终于可以……</p>
<p>杰森强忍着失血带来的晕眩，解开了安全措施打开门。</p>
<p>“好慢呀小翅膀~”黑发的英俊利爪坐在沙发里，金色的眼睛在黑暗中散发出不详的光。</p>
<p>“欢迎回家。”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后续内容在明天的主题里</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>